Sisterhood of Slayers
by Mistress of Angelus
Summary: This is a crossover between Roswell and Buffy. When Buffy died a new slayer was called. But with her came major baggage. Pretty much S/B shipper and M/L! Hope you enjoy!
1. The sisters

Title: Sisterhood of Slayers Rating: PG-13 Summary: After Buffy died the last time another Slayer was called, Liz Parker. Time Setting: After Tess took off with Max's son and killed Alex. And Buffy came back to life but hasn't slept with Spike. I like the sexual tension between them before they actually did it. I suppose we could set it after the musical. I think this will be a S/B shipper...and eventually at the end it will be a M/L shipper too. Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me so please don't sue me!  
  
She ran, distinctly she could feel the vampire's presence behind her. She looked around for a clearing, anywhere to give her room. Her long dark hair flew behind her like a cape. She found a clearing and whirled around a smile on her lips. "I always liked fast food." the vampire sneered, his eyes yellow and his face distorted with blood lust. She rolled her eyes, "Nice one, you should really do stand-up." She reached to the small of her back and got a stake. The vampire looked confused, his meals weren't supposed to fight back. Before he had time to think about it any more she ran and punched him in the face. His head snapped back and she could hear the distinct sound of a nose breaking. The vampire howled in pain and rage. He charged blindly at her and she sent a kick to his mid- section and an elbow to the back of his head, sending flying down into the ground. In the flash of an eye the vampire was nothing but dust at her feet. She sighed, "Who knew there could be vampires in Roswell." The thought seemed very amusing. She looked at her watch, "Shit," and took off running towrds the Crashdown. When she reached it she could see the group sitting there in their booth discussing something. They're voices were low and they were hunched over. She groaned, what was it this time. She walked in, the bell anouncing her presence. Everyone turned around and quieted down. "Don't let the conversation stop because of me." she said in an annoyed voice. "You're late." Max said in a more than angry voice. "Not by my watch." she said simply. Maria looked up at her friend, "Do you want me to fill you in?" Liz shook her head, "No I think I'll live," she said simply. Maria looked hurt. Liz softened, Maria really didn't diserve this but as far as Liz was concerned Maria was guilty by association. Isabelle decided to tell Liz anyways, her eyes puffy with dried up tears. "Kivar wants to trade, Max's son for me." Liz didn't say anything. "Well?" it was Max's voice. "Well what?" she snaps. "What do you think?" he asked. "It doesn't matter what I think, it's like choosing hamburgers to pizza, whichever one you like best or feel like," she said realizing that she was hungry. Everyone gasped at her bluntness. "Liz!" Max said in a scolding voice as if he was her father. "What? It's as simple as that, either you pick your sister of the spawn of that murderous bitch!" I spat out. Another gasp came from the group. "I thought you wanted to be a part of my son and I," he said in a sort of hurt tone. She put a hand to her head, this was really getting tiring. "I don't know, I'm tired, I'll talk to everyone tommorrow." Before they could answer she was already going off to her room. She was furious. She kicked a chair against the wall and it shattered. It would of woken up her dad if he was here right now. He was away, a vacation he said. She contemplated in writing in her journal. She hadn't done that since she became the Slayer. But her journal just didn't seem as important as it did back then. She was still mad at her alien friends. Who the hell did they think they were. Just because they weren't from this planet, they thought they were special. That their problems were top priority. Well *News Flash* there are bigger and badder things out there then they could ever imagine and she fought them. Only in their nightmares. She flopped down on her bed and before she knew it she was fast asleep.  
  
*Dream* Liz sat in a chair. She was in a huge white room, no windows, no doors. Across from her was the blonde slayer Buffy Summers. Buffy didn't say anything just sat there studying Liz's face. Ever since Liz first became the slayer she started having these dreams. Buffy was in them. All Liz could guess was that they shared some kind of Slayer bond. The council had not sent Liz a watcher, Buffy had told Liz it was probably because they didn't have much luck with their other Slayers. One had completely seperated herself from them, and the other was in jail. She supposed that they would just let her either die or not improve her powers. But she improved, she was a very good Slayer, but that was because Buffy and Faith taught her in her dreams. Her sister Slayers had taught her how to survive. Liz looked around, Faith wasn't here. Her eyes returned to Buffy's face, "Someone's quiet today." she said. "We need your help." she said. Liz looked surprise. Other then the dreams she and Buffy had never met, they didn't even talk about each other's lives. It was always about slaying stuff. Buffy had no idea about Liz's unusaul friends, and Liz didn't know anything about Buffy, except that she was a slayer who lived in Sunnydale. At this time Faith decided to join the group. She also pulled a chair, sitting on it backwards. "What's up B....Parker." she said casually. Buffy's eyes never left Liz's. "Something is going to happen." she said. Faith's eyes held excitement. "Another apocolypse, damn I miss all the fun." Buffy looked at Liz, "There's a scroll, and there is a prophecy on it. It's in a language we can't read, not even Giles knows what it is. No one has seen it before, but I have." she lifted her hand and pointed to Liz's shoulder. Liz didn't need to look, she knew what Buffy was talking about. Since she had become a slayer she had a slight difference in powers then Faith and Buffy. The scientist that was forever embedded in Liz rationalized that when Max healed her it changed her molecules, and when she called to be a slayer it mutated into something different. First off she could read Antarian, the langauge used on Antar. She doesn't know how but she could. The tattoo that Buffy was pointing at was Antarian, it said Alex, in memeory. Max had once asked her what the tattoo had said, she laughed for days. She had another power, when she used a lot of her energy she could throw a sort of energy blast through her punches and kicks. She had used it only once, that's how she had known about it, it certainly drained alot so she hadn't tried it again. Buffy and Faith didn't know about it, if they knew she was afraid she would have to spill the secret about her alien friends. Liz was still confused on how this kind of text got on a bunch of old scripts. Faith looked slightly interested but you could tell she wanted to fight. "Fine, I'll come." Liz said. She stood up and suddenly kicked out the chair from underneath Buffy unexpectedly. Buffy fell on her ass with a thump. Faith started laughing and Liz got into defensive posistion. This was a nightly ritual, but Faith was usually the one to start it. Buffy got up with a smirk on her face, "Now you got a pissed off slayer on your hands, what are you going to do?" she asked amused. Liz smiled, "This." she charged at Buffy who quickly moved out of her way sending a elbow to Liz's back. Liz toppled over but was qickly up. Faith, who didn't like to be left out, charged at Liz and tried to land a kick to Liz's chest. Liz grabbed her foot just in time and twisted it making Faith fall. Buffy came up to Liz and they started sparing. It was drawing out, and all three of them weren't gaining any footing. Finally Liz got an idea. She quickly ran to Buffy and rested her hands on her shoulders. Buffy was too suprised to move. Liz pushed up on Buffy's shoulder's giving her enough leverage to kick up. By kicking up she kicked Faith in the face, Faith went sprawled on the ground. The Liz flipped over Buffy, her hands still on her shoulders and she landed behind her. She kept her grip tight as she slammed her foot in the middle of Buffy's back, Liz then rolled down on the ground sending Buffy over her head. Buffy went flying and laid motionless on the ground. Liz was too tired to move herself so she laid on the ground. Buffy was the first one to brake the silence with her laughing. "Looks like our little baby has all grown up." she called to Faith. Faith grumbled but smiled, "I was just off." Liz was quite pleased with herself, this was the first sparring match she won. Liz called over, "I'll be there tommorrow or today Buffy. And Faith, be on gaurd, I'm afraid this might involve you too." Faith waved her hand dissmissively telling Liz she understand. "See you later," she called. Then Liz's dream started to fade. *End Dream*  
  
Liz woke up with a start, but she knew what she needed to do. She got up and started packing.  
  
  
  
((I hope yall liked my first paragraph, I love feedback!)) 


	2. Family reunion

Chapter 2  
  
Liz slung her duffel bag over her shoulders. She had just got off the phone with her dad, she told him that she needed to get away. He almost happily agreed, he had notice the difference in his daughter, he had guessed it had something to do with that Max Evans. He was glad to get her away from him. Liz was leaving Maria in charge until she or her dad got back. The difficult thing here was actually telling her.  
  
Maria glanced up from wiping the table clean. She hadn't spoken to Liz since the inncident last night. Then she noticed the bag and Liz not being in her uniform. "What's going on?" she asked. Liz bit her lip, suddenly she wasn't feeling like the all powerful Slayer. "I have to go somewhere, and since Dad won't be back in a couple of days, you're in charge." she explained. Maria's face changed from confusion to anger. "Where are you going?" her voice barely concealed the obvious rage. Liz's voice went a couple of degrees cooler. "I've got places to go and people to see. Important stuff to do." she shrugged her shoulders. Maria threw the rag down, she put her hands on her waist. Liz had to give it to Maria, she always had spunk. "More important than Max! Or his son! Or anyone of us for that matter!" she practically screeched. Liz didn't say anything she just glared at Maria, "I guess it is." she said and picked up her duffel bag. Before she could walk out the door Maria grabbed ahold of her shoulder. "Kivar is going to come in a couple of days, with Max's son. And Tess. Max really needs you, don't leave." she said. Her voice held no anger, just ultimate sadness for the loss of her best friend. For a moment Liz hesitated, her body tensed. She took a deep breathe, "Tell Tess I said hi." and ripped herself away from Maria's grasp. She kept walking until she gets to the bus stop. The bus comes and she gets on letting herself sit down and start to sob.  
  
Maria trembled with rage and sadness. Whoever that was that was not Liz. Michael came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He gave her a reassuring kiss on the back of her head. Maria turned around and began to cry in his shoulder. Tears soaked through his shirt but he didn't care. "It's ok Maria." Michael said. Maria shook her head, "But it's not, I'm so scared for her."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Liz got to Sunnydale the next day. The bus dropped her off. The morning sun glared in her face. Liz used her hand as a visor and looked around. She saw a sign on a store, it said 'Magic Box'. Hmmm, Liz thought, she think she heard Buffy mention something like that. She shrugged, it was a start, Liz suddenly realized that she had no idea where Buffy lived at. She sighed and crossed the street. She walked into the Magic Box, the bell declaring her entrance. She was greeted with a young woman, she had dark brown hair and was busy counting the money in the register. Anya looked up and smiled, "Hello, I am happy to serve you as long as you have money." she said in an overly blunt and excited voice. Liz arched an eyebrow. Then an older man walked out of the back room, he was working on the vigerous task of cleaning his glasses. "Anya, how many times do I have to tell you. It's 'I am happy to serve you' leave out the 'as long as you have money' part." he said in an english accent. Anya shrugged, "Why would I be happy to serve her if she didn't have money?" The older british guy sighed and looked at Liz. "Is there anything I can do for you?" he asks in a polite voice. "I'm looking for someone and they said that they stop here often." she said. Anya and Giles looked at her, a bit of suspicion and interest in their eyes. Liz continued, "Her name is Buffy Summers." she said. Anya opened her mouth but Giles sent her a glare telling her not to say anything. They have lived in Sunnydale enough to know, when someone is looking for Buffy, it's never good. But Giles decided to play it cool, "Um, yes, well, why would you be looking for her?" Liz was about to open her mouth and feed him some lame excuse when a shriek erupted from behind her, "Liz!" Liz turned around and saw the very happy and excited blonde slayer.  
  
Buffy ran up to Liz and hugged her fiercely. Giles cleared his thoat, sending a questioning look towards his Slayer. Buffy pulled away from Liz, a happy but embarrased look on her face. "Um...sorry, this is Liz." she said like that explained everything. It was enough for Anya who went back to counting her money, but Giles wanted more. "She's the Slayer." Buffy blurted. Giles sputtered and Anya looked up interested again. "Good Lord, the Slayer." he said. Liz looked at Buffy, "You haven't told him?" she asked. Bufy shrugged, "Some stuff had come up and I just never got around to it." she said. "Make a girl feel special." Liz said sarcastically. At that moment, Xander and Willow decided to join the group. They walked in chattering about something. They stopped dead and looked at Liz, question in their eyes. Buffy sighed, "I'll explain everything but Liz is the Slayer." Giles looked at Liz, "Ok...we know she is the Slayer but how do you know each other?" he asked. "Our dreams." Liz explained. "Dreams?" Willow asked. "Yeah, we have dreams and are sort of connected like that." Buffy gave a rough explaination. Xander looked a little leery. He leaned towards Willow and whispered, "I don't know, I've never had any luck with dark haired, dark eyed Slayers. I'm seriously getting a Faith de ja vu here." Liz heard with her Slayer hearing and her head perked up, "Faith? Where?" she asked looking around. Everyone looked confused except Buffy who looked like she should be getting in trouble right about now. "Um...Faith is in our dreams too." she explained sheepishly. "And when were going to tell me this?" an angery Watcher asked. Buffy instantly went on the defence, "The Council wasn't going to send her a Watcher, they were just going to let her die?" she explained. Giles sighed defeated. "Why is she here now?" Willow asked.  
  
Her question was interrupted by a "Bloody hell." and a figure with a blanket covering himself crashes through the door. Liz slightly hops back. The figure takes off the blanket showing a startling handsome blonde, blue eyed vampire. But no matter how handsome he was there was no mistaken that he was a vampire. She reached for the stake in her jacket and lunged at him. He looked surprise as she tackeled him to the ground. She raised the stake and was about to plunge it in his heart before a hand stopped her. "Liz! Don't!" Buffy yelled. Spike took this distraction and bucked. The young Slayer lost her grip. He growled and flipped her underneath him. "Who's this little spitfire?" he asked slightly amused. Buffy looked at him with annoyance, "That's Liz, she's a slayer. A slayer who came about this close to staking your ass." she reminded him. Spike looked down at Liz who looked up at him and Buffy confused. "But you saved me didn't you luv?" he said in a strangely seductive voice. Buffy squirmed and looked away. Liz was about to ask what the hell was going on when Spike looked down at her. She still had the stake in her hand but Spike had both of her tiny wrists in a death grip. He took the stake out of her hands and swung it temptingly in her face. "We'll be having none of that, now will we pet." he said. Liz was still confused with the whole thing and dumbly nodded. "Now will you please get off of her?" Buffy said breaking the daze. Spike put on one of his trademark smirks, "Jealous luv?" he asked as he got off of Liz and she sat up. Buffy rolled her eyes, "You wish." she muttered. "What's going on?" Liz asked with more than a little venom. "Spike is a vampire but there's a chip in his head that doesn't let him hurt humans. So basically he's a teddy bear with fangs and a bad dye job." Xander explained. Spike glared at him but then his gaze returned to Liz, he knew he had hurt her. When he flipped her over he could hear and feel her head hit the ground hard, and he was sure he left bruises from the grip he had on her. Liz was about to open her mouth and protest that he did hurt her and then it hit her. She wasn't exactly human. She knew she was even less human than Buffy. When Max saved her it made her...different. And she wasn't about to explain that now. Her thoughts were interrupted by Giles.  
  
"So what exactly is she doing her now?" he asked in a bit annoyed voice. "Saving your asses." she replied. She took off her jacket and the tank top revealed the tatoo with the Antarian writing. Everyone gasped.  
  
{{Ok....I know there was some Liz/Spike chemistry going on here...but it will be a Buffy/Spike and Max/Liz fic....I just need a reason to make Buffy jealous and Max too. But it will by a Liz/Spike friendship...which means there will be some flirting but never fret...Spike's heart will always belong to Buffy....same goes with Liz...I mean Liz and Max sooo belong together it's sickening! I love feedback...so please tell me what you think! Thanx!}} 


	3. The call

Liz sighed, trying to think of a way out of this mess. She knew they wanted answers, answers she wasn 't ready to give yet. "W...where did you get that?" Giles asked, stuttering with suprise. Liz shook her head, "Not important right now. What is important is that I'm here and I can read the stuff." she said quietly putting her jacket back on. Tara had just joined the group along with a chattering Dawn behind her. All talking ceased as they both felt the major tension in the room. "What's going on?" Dawn asked. Anya explained, "This is the Slayer when Buffy died the last time. You know, and came back because Willow took her out of Heavan," she said without missing a beat even though everyone else's faces downcasted, "and now she and Buffy share dreams, along with Faith. And the girl can read a language that Giles obviously can't." She smiled at herself, very pleased that she didn't need to take a breath explaining all that. Dawn's mouth went into 'o' formation and she looked at Buffy who was staring intensely at Liz. Buffy was confused. In the dreams they didn't share anything about their personal lives. Only about slaying but it seemed like Liz was hiding something. Protecting something. The way Liz stared straight ahead, not daring to look at anybody else. Then Buffy looked at Spike who was looking at her with the same expression. Something twisted in Buffy's stomache, just thinking about Spike having some kind of interest in Liz made her feel sick. Wait! No! Why should she care if Spike had interest in Liz? Right? Right, she confirmed to herself. Suddenly Spike caught her staring. A slow smirk appeared on his face and Buffy turned away, her face burning. Liz broke the akward silence. "Are we going to do this or just look at each other." she said, she sounded more annoyed than she ment to. She had a sick feeling in her stomache. She felt like this would involve everyone's favorite aliens. She wanted to keep the two worlds far apart as possible. She didn't want aliens to interfere with demons and vampires, she didn't want Buffy and her friends involved in the lies and FBI and everything. They had too much on their hands as it is with demons and saving the world. The same went for the aliens, they don't need to know about demons and vampires. Despite how she acted she still cared deeply about them. Involving them with her life as a slayer would only make things worse. That's why she pushed them away, for their own good. She truly wanted Max to be happy, with his son. She loved him and she knew that if she stayed with him it would only cause heartbrake for all of them. So she stayed in the middle,by herself, knowing more than anyone ever should, and she was going to keep it that way. "Yes, well, come along then." Giles said leading her to the back. He nodded to Anya who went to the door and turned the sign over to closed and locked the door. They didn't need anyone bothering them. Giles got out a long scroll, that was yellow with age and had cracks in it, and spread it out on the table. On the top of the scrolls she could see the sign that Liz had seen so many times. The sign that was burned in the ground, the sign of the Max's alien lagacy. Liz's mouth clenched. She looked down at the scroll, the scribbles that no one could read turned into plain english for her. She looked over it with a confused look on her face. "Well, what does it say?" Willow asked behind her. "I don't get it..." Liz said then she looked up at Willow, "It says...  
  
Two wolds in perial Need one another to prevail The four royals from one are in danger The three Slayers from another must protect The Slayer of light; the Slayer of night; and the Slayer of the stars The three must join to become as one An evil unseen threaten both worlds Both evil's combine; so must all warriors of good The Slayer of the stars will be the key to bring together both worlds The son of the King and the Queen is the world's only hope for survical  
  
Liz's eyes were slightly glazed over. She looked up at everyone staring at her in awe. "What does this mean?" Willow said braking the eerie silence. Giles took off his glasses and started to clean them, "Well I'm guessing the Slayer of light is Buffy, the Slayer of night is Faith, wich leaves us with the Slayer of the stars." he looked at Liz who was staring at nothing in particular. The prophcey made too much sence to her. Her worse fears were coming true. It felt like there was a knife in her gut. "We need answers Liz and I think you have them." Buffy said, her expression unreadable. Liz looked at Buffy her mouth clenched, "I think you need to call LA and get Faith out of jail one way or another." she said. Buffy shook her head getting a little angry, "Damnitt Liz, what are you hiding, because if you don't tell us then the whole world can be in danger." Everyone let the scene play out between the two slayers, no one daring to interuppt. Liz looked at everyone very slowly, "I need to make a call, there are people I know, I think they are involved in this. They are going to come and then I will explain everything. I don't feel like repeating everything twice so we get everything straitened out then," she said it calmly and slowly, almost like she was on the edge looking down. She looked at Anya, "Where's the phone?" Anya looked at Liz and pointed, she didn't even protest in making long distant phone calls. That's how high tensions were. Liz walked in the back room with the phone for privacy. ********************************************************** Everyone stood still for a moment, shocked. "What the hell was that?" Xander said looking around, "Was it me or was that weird." "It was weir alright, about a ten on the weird-o-meter." Dawn offered. "I was about to say 12." Xander countered. Giles looked at Buffy who was staring where Liz left. "I think some explaining is in order." he said to her. Buffy looked at him and shrugged. "I know just about as much as you do. She's from Roswell, and she has that tattoo, we never really went into depth in our personal lives in the dreams." Buffy said quietly. "S..something is o..off with her a..aura." Tara stuttered. Willow looked at Tara and went to her girlfriend. She had felt something too. "What is it?" Dawn asked. "I..it's more than human and m..more than slayer. Something I c..can't even describe." she said looking quite confused. "Is it possible she might be decieving us?" Giles asked. Buffy shook her head fiercely, "No, she's not. She's a good person, she just has alot of baggage. I suggest we do as she says. Stay quiet and put until these 'people' get here." Giles was quite surprised at this, Buffy was never one for a 'stay quiet and put' girl. Something was admist. They were so wrapped up in their conversation that they didn't even see Spike slip into the back behind Liz. ************************************************************* Liz dialed and waited for someone to pick up. It was Max's dad. "Hello?" he asked. "Mr. Evans, I really need to speak with Max, is he around?" she asked. "Liz! I haven't seen you around, is everything ok?" he sounded concern. "Everything is fine Mr. Evans, I just really need to talk to Max." "Ok...just a second." A pause and she could here someone yell 'Max!' Then another pause and with her Slayer hearing she could hear a faint 'What?' then a 'Phone!' Someone running down the stairs and a "Hello?" Liz took a deep breath, here goes, "Max." "Liz! Oh, God, Where are you? Where did you go?" she heard worriness in his voice then it was replaced by anger, "Why the hell did you leave! Tess and my son are coming. Kivar is coming." he said in a hushed voice barely concealing rage. "Max, I need you to somehow make Kivar meet you somewhere else. It's very important." she said in a calm voice. "What! Even if I can reach him, where do you want me to go? And why?" he said, his voice was now serious and curious. "I need him to meet you in Sunnydale, California. I need you to come along with Isabel and Michael. I suppose Maria can come but I wouldn't advise it." she said softly in the phone. "Why Liz, what's going on?" he asked suddenly concerned. "Max, you are going to have to trust me. This is life and death. I promise I will explain everything when you get here. But you must hurry, we don't have much time." she said almost despartely. "Alright, Liz, don't get upset. We'll be there, we'll try. But I 'do' want an explaination when I get there. About everything." he said in a stern but gently voice. "Ok...meet me at a place called the Magic Box." she said softly. "Ok...the Magic Box" a pause "And Liz?" "Yeah?" "I miss you.....we all do." A smile on her face, "I...I miss you too." "I love you." he said in a burst of bravery, he braced himself to get shot down. Liz was about to just hang up but before she did she said really soft, "You too." and hung up the phone, wondering if he even heard her. But he had and his heart swelled with new confidence. He immediately picked up the phone and started to call the gang together. As Liz hung up the phone she felt a presence behind her. She whirled around to see the face of a smirking Spike, "Well that was interesting." he said slightly amused. "Go away before you're dust." she threatened. He didn't say anything he just walked up to her and pinched her arm hard. "Ow!" Liz hissed out. She was about ot his Spike but she saw the amazed look in his eyes. "It didn't hurt! It didn't bloody hurt!" he said in awe. His eyes sharpened and he crossed his arms, "What are you?" he asked. Liz looked away and Spike whirled her around. Liz glared at him defiently, "Do you have a death wish?" she asked. Spike smirked, "Not if I can fight back. Now answer me." he said. Liz shrugged, "I'm a little more than human, someone did something to me and I think it changed me a bit." she said. "Who's Max?" he asked. Liz stiffened, "None of you buisness!" she hissed out. Spike smiled lazily, "He's obviously someone if he has you knickers in a bunch." he leered at her suggestively. Liz pushed him away but couldn't help but smile. "He's a friend...well more than a friend. But destiny has been standing in the way." Spike let out a snort, "It's alway bloody destiny." Liz looked at him and smirked, "And what about you and Buffy?" she questioned. Spike sighed, "Am I that bloody transparent?" Liz nodded and giggled, "You like her." she said. Spike shook his head, "More than bloody like, I think I love her. But it's useless, she doesn't care a thing about me. But that sure was one bloody great kiss." he said a bit dreamily. Liz raised an eyebrow, "A kiss, well she must care a little about you." she said. Spike looked hopefull, "You really think so?" Liz shrugged, "You don't see her kissing another vampire do you?" Spike grimaced. "What?" Liz asked. Spike shook his head, he was remembering Angel, but didn't voice it. "It's nothing pet, now let's go back in there before they think we're doing something other than talking." he looked at her, "I wouldn't mind giving it a go." he smirked. Liz shook her head, "Wrong Slayer." she said walking out into the lobby. Spike followed behind her. "They're coming." she said.  
  
A/N: Next chapter you'll find out what the Bads are up to and the Roswell gang head to Sunnydale. I'm not sure if I want the LA gang to come, emotions are high as it is. Hope you like this. 


End file.
